In the area of X-ray vascular imaging devices, poor vascular image quality, non-standardized vascular image quality, and the inability to quantify and archive vascular image quality, are each a particular problem encountered by radiographic technicians and service engineers. The need to systematically measure the image quality of multiple vascular X-ray equipment systems dates back to the 1970's. Since then, a number of systems have developed. In the experience of these inventors, however, the method and apparatus of the present invention is the most versatile, all-inclusive, software-based program available in the industry.